earth_2541_partnersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacent Danger
Jacent is one of the main characters of Partners. Background (20th century) Jacent was an orphan since he could remember. Quiet and reserved, he preferred to read books as a young child, absorbed in the stories he would lose himself in. Having Chinese and Scottish heritage, he was teased and bullied by the other children for having bright red hair. One other such child identified only as "Jasmine" also had a physical difference that drew the ire of her peers, but the difference between their experiences was seen when Jasmine opted to beat the other kids for their cruelty. She noted Jacent, who shared her status of 'outsider,' and took him under her wing, teaching him through harsh but efficient methods to defend himself. Jacent was slow to take to her lessons, but after some goading and the development of their friendship, he overcame his fear and took her teachings to heart, growing stronger and bolder. When Jasmine was adopted, she impressed upon him before leaving to always help those who were weaker than himself. It is unclear from what source Jacent's superpowers of acceleratory telekinesis originated, but they apparently manifested around age 11 for him, at which point he noted the amount of crime that had infested the place he lived and decided to sport roller skates and a colorful costume, becoming a masked vigilante under the name "Kid Comet." His life of crime-fighting started out relatively small, intervening in gang conflicts and foiling various heists, but quickly escalated to stopping murders an eventually fighting against the swelling rash of super-crime, augmented by incredible technologies and immoral scientific experimentation. At some point during his early career in vigilanteism, Jacent became voluntarily homeless in order to protect others from his many enemies and make it next to impossible for said foes to find him. As he got older, the moniker "Kid Comet" fell by the wayside and he became known as "Cap'n Comet." Jacent made many nemeses: the olympic gymnast-turned-burglar The Spidress, disgruntled public works technician Tunnel Vision, and explosives expert and mercenary-for-hire Sabotaj, to name a very few. But central to his conflicts was Dr. Nhilus, a Swiss super-genius who created the technology many of his foes used. Their conflicts escalated year after year, until in 1999, whereupon Nhilus tried to use a space platform to destroy the Earth; a plan which Jacent foiled. During the conflict, Nhilus was killed. Upon returning to Earth, Jacent was given a warm welcome that quickly turned sour. Government officials and citizens grew wary of the teenager's immense power and abilities, suspicious now that he had no equal to battle. With a feeling of great betrayal, he was forced into an agreement to be cryogenically frozen for an undetermined length of time. Background (26th century) After centuries of suspended animation, Jacent awoke in his greatest foe's old laboratory, in not remotely the same cryogenic chamber he remembered being frozen in. No time was allowed to investigate this mystery, however, as he was introduced to Natalie Grayswift and her pack, given a crash course on what he'd missed in the ensuing years- not the least surprising of which being that humans now shared characteristics with a menagerie of animals- and explained the details of the alien invasion that had taken place not a day previous. Before he could get any reorientation, Jacent found himself embroiled in The Locksmouth Incident, forced to fight for humanity one more time. Personality There are two sides to Jacent's personality. The first is that of a confident, quipping veteran of heroics, bombastic and dramatic where necessary. This, however, is quite clearly a front used to inspire allies and keep enemies off balance. Long-term social interactions reveal a much quieter, more thoughtful person. Humility runs deep within Jacent's psyche, causing him to have more consideration for others than himself, often to his own detriment. While his polite selflessness makes him more immediately likable, he has trouble sharing or being intimate in friendly and/or romantic ways, especially physically. The very interpersonal nature of pack-based friendships- to say nothing of his romantic relationship with Samantha- is difficult ground for him to tread, but he genuinely wants to overcome these obstacles. One other aspect of Jacent's personality is his deep connection to the past- both historical and personal. Long-time grudges color his perception greatly, and it's clear he has some kind of anger issue related to this- though this anger tends to be inflicted inward rather than outward. Abilities Jacent Danger has an extremely competent working knowledge of Long Fist Kung Fu, which he has mixed in with his own homespun disciplines to create a unique fighting style in the spirit of old masters. He uses this in combination with a strange affinity for fighting with various children's toys, not the least notable of which being his signature red and blue yo-yos. His superpowers are acceleratory telekinesis (being able to make objects in motion go faster in that direction) and force-shields which are dependent on motion for their formation. This creates incredibly devastating blows and allows him extremely fast travel functionally akin to traditional flight, but depends on a precise knowledge of trajectory to use effectively, and has the drawback of requiring immense amounts of energy to manifest- translating into a need for inordinate amounts of food to feed this ability. Because of Jacent's forced use of this ability during the Locksmouth Incident, his powers were exhausted. Due to the telekinesis putting considerable strain on a gland in his brain, he has been dissuaded from using it again. Despite this set-back he remains a capable combatant above normal human standard. Being from the 20th century and having no notable computer skills or technological expertise, Jacent suffers from a complete inability to comprehend or properly use 26th century technology. Everything from consoles to PETs to even sliding doors evade his comprehension, making him helpless in situations where ordinary people, even children would be perfectly capable. Category:Characters Category:Heroes